The Cipher
by FacelessTwins
Summary: This was a story request by the core of justice. It takes place after the Season two premiere. Stan, needing more help with repairs, so he decided to get a new employee at the shack. However, as the days go on, Dipper starts to notice some strange things about the new help. As he further investigates, he discovers something unbelievable.


**Chapter One –** New Help

Stan grumbled something under his breath as he counted a wad of money "What's wrong, Mr. Pines?" asked Soos, pausing his sweeping to look up at his boss. Stan sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose "I'm gonna have to hire some new help to fix the shack," he explained.

Soos offered a small smile "What's so bad about that, Stan?" he asked.

Stan placed the wad of money, he had finished counting, back into the cash register "It costs money," he deadpanned.

Soos blinked, seeming somewhat confused at first, but then nodded in understanding and continued sweeping "Why don't you get other Mr. Pines to help fix up the shack?" he asked, referring to Stan's twin brother who was no doubt in the basement researching on some weird creator.

Stan shifted his gaze to the vending machine "Nah," he mumbled "He wouldn't want to help anyways." Stan swallowed "Still ticked at me for opening the portal… Ungrateful little…" Stan trailed off, trying to calm his nerves as he let out a long sigh. Soos frowned, propping the broom up against the wall "Hey, Mr. Pines," he began, gaining Stan's attention "I know your brother might not show it all that much… But he's pretty thankful you opened that portal."

Stan raised an eyebrow "Soos, you've said some weird things in the past, but that, by far, is one of the weirdest things I've ever heard you say," he said, earning a chuckle from Soos.

"But, I'm serious," Soos continued, walked up to Stan and placed a hand on his shoulder "Look, I know how tough it can be being separated form a family member for so long, never getting any calls or seeing them…"

Stan frowned, knowing full well that Soos was referring to his ungrateful, jerk of a father. Stan never liked Soos' dad. In fact, when Soos first told him about his dad, he wanted to punch something. Having dealt with a terrible dad to, Stan understood how Soos must have felt. But Soos had it much worse, because his dad was _never_ around. _Never_ there when he need him. Just the thought of him makes Stan's blood boil. How can someone like that, end up with a son so nice?

"Soos…" Stan began, only to be cut off by Soos who held up his hand "But, I realized were my true family is. Here. At the shack. And I think your brother feels the same way. Even if he might not show it. I guess what I mean is… Just give him a second. He's been away for so long, he probably just needs to readjust, you know?"

Soos gave Stan a reassuring smile. Stan sighed, a soft smile on his face "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, shifting his gaze as he muttered under his breath "Still would be nice if he thanked me…"

Soos grinned "Don't you worry Mr. Pines! I'm sure he'll thank you eventually. After all, some things like this just needs time."

Stan nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right…" He offered Soos another smile "Thanks, Soos. I, uh… I needed to hear that," he said. Soos grinned "No problem, Stan!" he replied.

"Aw! There having a father son moment!"

Stan and Soos jumped slightly at the sudden voice. Stan looked in the direction of the source of the voice to find a grinning Mabel staring at them with a camera in her hands "Scrapbook ortunity!" she chirped.

Soos smiled "Sup, little dude," he greeted "Where's Dipper?" he asked, walking over to Mabel, and holding up his hand. Mabel grinned, giving him a high-five. She shrugged her shoulders "I think he's playing some nerd game. I'm not sure with who though," she said. Stan raised an eyebrow "What game?" he asked. Mabel tapped her chin in thought "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, I think," she replied. Stan's eyes widen "Oh god…" he groaned, rubbing his temple. Mabel gave Stan a quizzical look "What's wrong?" she asked. Stan sighed "That's the nerdy game my bro used to play," he explained. Mabel felt a bubble of nerves form in her stomach "Oh, really…?" she mumbled, shifting her gaze to the floor, and letting out a nervous laugh. Soos noticed Mabel's eyes dull "Mabel? Are you okay?" he asked. Mabel blinked, then smiled wide "Uh-huh!" she chirped "I was just thinkin' was all," she added. Soos frowned and exchanged a glance with Stan. Something was defiantly wrong with her.

The door the shack creaked open, and in walked Wendy, accompanied by an unfamiliar face "What? No way!" Wendy exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

Stan, Soos, and Mabel looked in her direction.

Standing beside her was a fifteen-year-old, who was a head taller than her. He was African America, and was wearing a plane t-shirt with jeans.

He waved, greeting the surprised trio "Hey," he said. Mabel smiled, walking up to the stranger "Hello!" she greeted, holding out her hand for him to shake. Stan waved "How's it hangin'?" he asked.

Wendy smiled "Guys," she began, gesturing to her new friend "This is Asger. I met him a few days back. He's pretty cool," she explained. Stan raised an eyebrow, walking up to Asger "You wouldn't happen to be lookin' for a job, would ya kid?" he asked. Asger shrugged his shoulders "I plan on finding one," he said "Wendy had suggested I work here, at the shack," he added. Stan crossed his arms "I'm pretty sure Wendy just want's someone else to hang out with, since I don't pay good," he said, shifting his gaze to Wendy. Asger smiled wide "Well, if it's money your worried about I could work for free," he said. Stan grinned "Perfect! You're hired!"

 _"_ _Well that was fast,"_ A little voice spoke up in Asger's head.


End file.
